Bad Luck In A Bottle
by WritePassion
Summary: Lord Bowler, on the heels of his latest bounty, finds a beautiful woman named Genie who promises that she can fulfill his every wish. He might believe that if it weren't for the fact that from the very start, she seemed to be nothing but bad luck in a bottle. Will the trail get cold before he finds his quarry, or will he need Brisco County Jr.'s help to get back on track?
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Luck In A Bottle**

By WritePassion

**Chapter 1:**

**I Dream of Genie With the Dark Brown Hair**

The trail was long, dusty, and devoid of any other humans. Only a fool or a stranger to these parts would traverse the road that was known for its dangers from rock slides to robbers, but Lord Bowler was neither. The tall, sturdy black man had a streak of Cherokee in him, and he could outride and out-track just about anyone. He was on the trail of his latest bounty as he surveyed the roadside looking for clues. He spied a broken wagon rotting in the sunlight, the sun-bleached canvas cover ripped and flapping in the breeze, a sad testament to the families who gambled everything to come west, only to be stopped by tragedy. A few hasty graves marked the rasacked site, and just by scanning the debris Bowler could tell that the owners of the wagon had fallen victim only a few days earlier.

He would normally have kept on his way because he had business in the next town, and he still had almost twenty miles to ride with night falling in a few hours. He didn't want to be caught on this road after dark, despite his experience and skills. He should keep moving, but the bright red paint on the wagon drew his eye, decorated with curling strokes of gold paint. A detailed painting of a desert, pyramids, and camels covering one side intrigued him, and the people in the picture wore strange billowing outfits. He'd only seen such things once before, when he read an illustrated book about Aladdin and forty thieves.

Bowler got off his horse and decided to poke around the fabrics and personal effects that spilled out of the back of the wagon like the innards of a treasure chest that had been broken open. Strange to see such rich looking fabrics just lying there. Surely someone would have considered them valuable enough to pick up and take with them. He hefted a bolt of bright red fabric with sparkling strands running through it, and he thought of Brisco's girlfriend. He imagined Dixie Cousins wearing a skimpy little show costume made with the fabric. He grinned. Most likely the former owners wouldn't care, if they were dead. Bowler glanced at the graves again before turning back to his horse to stow the fabric in his saddle bag.

"Help. Help me!"

The soft cry stopped Bowler in his tracks. He glanced around and didn't see anyone. He must have been hearing things, or his conscience was trying to play tricks on him. _Lord have mercy on me. I didn't think I was stealin' or nothin'. Honest!_

"Please, Sir. Help me!"

Bowler turned toward the broken wagon. "Who's there? Where are you?" Just to be on the safe side, he drew his weapon, a Colt revolver, fully loaded. With each step, he kept his eyes moving and watching for a trap.

"I'm in the wagon. Please, Sir, if you rescue me I promise I will make your wishes come true!"

It sounded like a woman, a sweet, soft-voiced one at that, and her lilting tones made his imagination conjure up a dark haired beauty he'd known once, with blemish-free cocoa skin. She was the daughter of a couple of former slaves who had bought their freedom before the War Between the States, and the memory of her sometimes filled his lonely nights. Bowler realized his mind was drifting off the matter at hand, so he shook his head and closed in on the opening at the back of the wagon.

"Okay, I'm here. Where are you? I don't see nobody."

"You're close. I can see you! Pick up the blue bottle!"

He saw the intricately decorated bottle with a wide bottom that gracefully transitioned to a long narrow neck, encrusted with sparkling stones like sapphires and pearls. It was heavy, but he was able to heft it in one hand. He peered inside, only to find that it was as black as night in its depths.

"Oh, there you are! Please, get me out of here!"

"Huh?"

"Rub the bottle on the side. Polish the stones, and you'll see. You won't be sorry." She giggled, and the sound echoed inside the bottle.

Bowler's brows shot up. He looked around and thought maybe one of those ventriloquist jokers was playing him. If not, could this be a real genie? Nahhhh, he thought. Such things are only in fiction. Still, what did it hurt to take a chance and rub the bottle? Bowler set a skeptical expression on his face as he stuck his sidearm in its holster and used his gun hand to polish the stones just as the woman instructed.

He rubbed as a ray of sunlight poked through the clouds and glinted off the facets. A thin, light blue vapor rose from the opening, twisting and growing, creating a column before him. It cascaded down toward the ground and continued to spin like a small tornado until he saw something forming. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was a body, a woman from the looks of the curves, and her arms swayed and took form above her head.

The smoke cleared, and suddenly Lord Bowler found a half naked woman standing before him. Her skin was a sunny bronze, her hair as black as coal, and her eyes a deep chocolate. Her full lips, painted a rosy pink, smiled at him along with the crinkle of her made up eyes. A strip of velvety material as dark as night covered her breasts, gold cording creating an opulent accent along with sequins that picked up the sunlight. Her stomach was flat, muscular, and bare with the exception of a belly chain and a navel piercing. Fabric matching her top hugged her hips in a seductive curving fashion, and a complementing filmy fabric covered her legs. With the sun behind her, Bowler could see the outline of her thin but shapely limbs.

"Damn," he whispered as he took her in.

She giggled and her pony tail, thick and silky, curled and bounced over her shoulder and down her back. "You like what you see, Master?"

"Master? No, I don't…."

Her eyes widened and she held her hands up to her open mouth. "You are unhappy with me? Oh, Master, please, tell me what I must do to please you!"

He took in her beauty again and dared to reach out to touch her upper arm. The bracelet she wore around her bicep felt like real gold. She didn't shy away, which was a good sign. Maybe he hadn't upset her too much. "I didn't mean anything like that, ma'am. It's just that, I ain't nobody's master, 'cept my own, that is." He gave her a toothy smile and tipped his hat back on his head as he continued to stare at her.

More at ease, the woman smiled in return. The sunlight glinted off a small diamond stud on the left side of her wide nose. "Oh, that is good! Now, what can I do to make you happy?"

"Well, uh, we can talk about that later." He forced himself to come to his senses. "Right now, I wanna get you out of here. It's not safe for a pretty lady such as yourself to be in the wilderness alone. Dressed like that, 'specially."

She looked down at herself and back up to him with a frown. "How should I be dressed?"

"Well," Bowler began, sorry that he upset her. She was beautiful, and when she grew upset, it broke his heart to see such despair marring her countenance. "A dress with a little more fabric would be good."

"Oh, you mean like this?" She blinked and nodded her head, just one sharp jerk, and instantly her clothes changed. She wore a figure hugging, long-skirted dress with a bustle in back, the height of fashion back in San Francisco. She smoothed the skirt in front and looked up from under the perky little matching hat on her head that tilted over her brow, thanks to the hair piled up on her head in a complex twist.

At first, he could do nothing but gape. "H-how did you do that?"

"I'm a genie, remember, Master?" She grinned and twisted her hips, causing her skirt to sway back and forth around her. "I told you, I can do anything, give you anything that you want. I must, because you freed me from the bottle."

"Oh, I see."

"Is my wardrobe more pleasing to you, M... Sir?"

"Yes, it's much better," Bowler answered, although she did look mighty attractive in the skimpy outfit, but that was just his hormones talking. He noticed the stud was still in her nose, but everything else had changed. Even her earrings were no longer heavy bangles but were replaced by dainty crystal baubles. "Now, we should get you out of here. Can you climb up on my horse?"

"Oh yes, Sir!" She eagerly stepped to the right side of the animal. The steed snuffled, took two side steps away from her, and turned until she stood on his left flank. She turned her head and gaped at Bowler. "Oh my, he's a smart horse, isn't he!"

"He has his moments," Bowler answered with a hint of amusement in his tone. "By the way, we ain't been properly introduced. My name's Bowler. Lord Bowler." He held out his hand and she took it.

"My name is Genie. Just Genie."

The way she smiled at him, Bowler realized that she had no idea how pathetic her name seemed. It wasn't a name really, more like who she was. That is, if he even believed in such things. She certainly did.

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you, Genie." Without another word, Bowler helped her mount the horse, and he followed, sitting back in the saddle. Genie slid forward and gave him more room, then rested her backside against him until she almost sat in his lap. If he hadn't been so concerned about getting her to a safe place where he could figure out the mystery of who she really was, a move like that could have distracted him. The more modest clothing was a good thing.

"Where are we going," Genie asked over her shoulder.

"I'm takin' you to the next town, Spruce Creek. I'll find you a place to stay, but then I've gotta do some tracking."

"Tricking?"

"No, tracking. I'm lookin' for signs that the fella I'm searching for came by here."

Genie twisted until she was almost face to face with Bowler. She smiled, an eager light dancing in her eyes. Or maybe it was just the way the sunlight made her glow. "I could help you with that."

He smiled, because she sure did look pretty when she beamed at him. He chuckled and replied, "Miz Genie, I've been doin' this for a good part of my life. I know how to track anything."

"Is that so? Then you should really stop gawking at me and look at the ground. You missed some horse tracks and a pile of… droppings… a little ways back there." She leaned to point around him at the trail from which they'd come, but she tilted too far to the horse's left flank. The slick material of her dress, the horse's casual gait, and the change in balance conspired against Genie. She screamed as her body slipped toward the hard trail, the shrill noise startling Bowler's horse. He reared, throwing off Bowler and Genie and trotting to a safe distance.

The air rushed out of Bowler's lungs and his tail bone cracked against the hard packed earth as he hit the ground. He lay still for a few moments, mentally checking himself for injury as he got his breath back. He was fine. Bowler sat up, winced at the pain that lingered at the base of his spine, and glanced at Genie. She lay on the ground nearby, her skirt flared out around her and part of it raised, showing off bleached white skirts and a bit of stocking underneath. He scrambled to her side and patted her face. When she didn't respond, he felt a cold lump form in his gut.

"Miz Genie, Miz Genie! Come on, now. You gotta wake up!"

Bowler's horse clip-clopped to stand to Genie's right side, and he nuzzled her back as if in apology for getting spooked so easily. Bowler caressed his snout. "Aw, it's alright, buddy. She'll know you didn't mean nothin' by it." He returned his attention to Genie and ran the back of his hand over her cheek. She still didn't stir or twitch. "This is not good. She needs a doctor."

He exhaled as he rolled Genie to her back and it was then that he saw the bloody gash on her forehead. He pressed a clean handkerchief to it until it slowed, and he used a spare bandana from his gear to tie it. Then he picked her up. She was a slight thing, but she was also dead weight, hopefully not with an emphasis on the dead part. He draped her over the saddle and found a pulse at her wrist before releasing her. He felt a little better about that. Bowler sighed. This little wrinkle was going to cause him a delay, and he might never catch up to his quarry now.

Bowler walked alongside his mount and held the reins in one hand while the other spanned her back at the waist to keep her from slipping off the saddle. He didn't want a repeat and cause her further injury. A sign announced that Spruce Creek was only two miles away, but at this rate, it would take him an hour to get there. He was tired, he had an unconscious woman to take care of, and his bounty was getting farther and farther away. It was not the ending to a perfect day, that was for sure.

Hoofbeats sounded behind him, and in an instant Bowler stopped his horse and pulled out his short barreled rifle from the holster criss-crossing his back. He cocked the hammer and waited to see who was coming around the bend. He caught sight of a tan horse with a white star on his forehead and a flash of a tan leather jacket and dark brown, wide-brimmed cowboy hat. Bowler relaxed and lowered his weapon, returned the hammer to its position of safety, and holstered the rifle.

"Brisco. Funny running into you here," Bowler grumbled, even though he was happy to see his friend. He and the Harvard-educated bounty hunter had been competitors at one time, but after they allied and formed a bond beyond business, he was usually glad to see him.

Brisco County, Jr. didn't become a bounty hunter by choice. When John Bly and his gang killed his father, Brisco County, Sr., he was out for justice and blood, and not always in that order. Bowler was a thorn in his side, serving as a distraction and sometimes a wrench in the process, but when they banded together they were a formidable team. Lately, however, Brisco had been attending to business closer to San Francisco because of his feelings for Dixie Cousins. As much as he professed to like the open air and the freedom it offered, he became increasingly agreeable to the idea of being cooped up in the delicious saloon songstress's gilded cage.

Today, however, Brisco was on the trail looking for Bowler. He smiled at his friend and said, "Bowler, I finally caught up to you. I'm surprised. I think you're getting off your edge."

"No, I ain't off my edge. I had a… a distraction… that's all." His head inclined toward the motionless dark blue burden slung over his horse's saddle.

Brisco squinted at it as he dismounted and came closer He left Comet to munch on some grass beside the road. "What, I mean, who, is this, Bowler?"

"Her name is Genie, with a 'G'," Bowler replied. "It's a long story that I don't have time to relate. I need to get her to town and a doctor right now."

"You should ride with her in front of you, then," Brisco suggested with a helpful tone.

"That's how she wound up like this!"

Brisco gave him a strange look. He probably was better off not knowing what happened before he arrived on the scene. "Well, if there's anything I can do, let me know."

"Maybe you can take her, at least until I get back into the saddle."

"Sure."

It took a little finagling, but Genie soon lounged in Brisco's lap and Bowler mounted his horse. He glanced at the two, and with a sly smile said, "You should hang onto her. She looks mighty comfy like that."

"She's unconscious, Bowler. I don't think she cares either way."

"Well, I'm just sayin' that she might be better off with you."

"Afraid you'll lose her again?" Brisco smirked.

"No! It's just, some of us fill our saddles more than others, and I don't have no room for a passenger."

Brisco chuckled and shook his head, taking his friend's statement as fact. "It's alright, Bowler. I don't mind." Brisco clicked and Comet, his trusty sidekick, took a step forward. Brisco fell into his rhythm and held Genie with one arm around her. "See? It's easy, if you know how to do it." He threw a teasing smile and a wink at Bowler.

It would have been easy for Bowler to spew out a witty comeback, except he was too tired and he wasn't in the mood to spar with his friend. He just wanted to get to town, find a doctor for Genie, and fall into a soft, comfortable bed. In the morning, he would try to pick up the trail again.

What about Genie?

She'll be safe in town. Besides, a bounty hunter has no business taking some bottle woman along on the trail with him. Shoot, he wasn't sure what to do with her, and as he replayed the events in his mind, he began to wonder if he'd seen what he thought he saw. Perhaps it was some odd figment of his imagination. He'd been alone too long if he was imagining women in gauze-like outfits slithering around in smoke for his benefit.

By the time they reached the hotel, Bowler had made up his mind. As soon as he got Genie some help and she was taken care of, he would wash his hands of her. Part of him wanted to see if she really was some kind of genie that could fulfill his wishes. She could produce his quarry on the spot, eliminating the need for him to go out in search of him. His skepticism, however, won out. Weren't genies supposed to bring one good fortune? So far she'd done nothing of the kind and Bowler deduced that he was better off finding some other sucker to take her.

He liked Brisco too much to pawn her off on him.

"Brisco, what's going on? Who is that woman?" The men turned and saw a vision of blonde loveliness that was Miss Dixie Cousins standing on the sidewalk in front of the general store two doors from the hotel. She carried a package under one arm, and her face bore a puzzled expression mixed with anger. She didn't care to share Brisco with another woman.

"Uh oh." Bowler dismounted and pulled on Genie's arm to slide her off of Brisco's lap.

"Uh oh is right," Brisco replied. "Dixie wasn't supposed to be here until Tuesday."

"Well, good luck," Bowler said as he tip-toed away with Genie in his arms.

"Bowler! You haven't even told me what you're doing with her. How am I gonna explain it to Dixie?" His question fell on deaf ears, because Bowler was already inside the hotel.

"Brisco!"

He groaned into his gloved hand and hoped that he could come up with a good reason for having such a gorgeous woman riding with him. However, Brisco loved Dixie too much to lie to her, so he could only hope that his explanation was one that she would believe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I've Got A Date With A Genie**

"Hey there, Dixie," Brisco greeted her with a cheerful tone and a toothy smile that usually distracted her from whatever got under her skin. "I wasn't expecting you to come early."

"Yes, well, perhaps it was a good thing I did," she said as her eyes raked him from his boots to the hat that cast a shadow over his face. "Who is she?"

"Just some woman that Bowler found on the Hawke trail. I'm sorry, Dix, that's all I know! Honest! I came upon Bowler and Genie, with a 'G', and he was having problems, so I agreed to help."

"I see." The anger disappeared from her eyes, replaced by pride. "I should have known there'd be something noble behind the fact that you had a beautiful woman in your lap who wasn't me."

"Dixie, you know I only have eyes for you." Brisco grinned, drinking in the sight of the sparkle in her eyes. He loved seeing it whenever they reunited.

Dixie knew how he felt. They were like one soul. "Well, no matter. I'm in town now, and you're in town, so let's get settled in... together." She practically purred the words. Her eyes told him she wanted to do more than unpack her trunks.

"I have to check in with the Sheriff first. I promise, it'll only take a minute." From the sound of her exhalation to the drop of her shoulders, Brisco knew she was irritated at being second again. He captured her cheek with his hand, stroking it with soft movements of his thumb, knowing just what it took to temper her wrath. "Check in and unpack, and I guarantee that by the time you're finished, I'll be there." He leaned into her and placed a light kiss on her lips, just enough to whet her appetite for more. He pulled away and he could see from her closed eyes, raised eyebrows, and parted lips that he'd succeeded in enchanting her. He pecked her lips one more time and whispered, "Don't forget who loves you, Dixie. I will be back soon."

"Yes," she responded in a dreamy tone. She was under his spell. In a little while, she hoped to put him under hers and give him an afternoon he wouldn't forget.

Brisco hesitated, thinking of postponing his visit to the Sheriff's office, but the sooner he got it done, the sooner he would be in Dixie's arms. He turned and tied Comet to the hitching post, because the Sheriff's office was only a block north. It felt good to stretch his legs after being in the saddle for so long. He checked in as he promised, and Sheriff Red Tanner gave him a thin sheaf of papers.

"What's this," Brisco asked as his eyes flicked over the faces on the wanted posters. He frowned at the sight of one familiar mug. "Pete Hutter. Is he around again?"

"I'm afraid so, and up to his usual tricks." Sheriff Tanner rounded his desk and perched on the edge, his arms crossed, and he stared at Brisco until the younger man looked up from the short stack to meet his gaze. "I'm getting too old for this, Son. As soon as you say the word, I'll retire and force a new election, and I'll stump for you. You'll win by a landslide, I guarantee it." He smiled, assurance in the gesture.

"I'm still thinking about it, Red."

Tanner grinned. "I saw you with your lady love. She's a beauty, and a woman like that would certainly add some class to this town."

Lucky for Brisco, Red had no idea what Dixie did for a living. A Sheriff and a saloon singer would not make a good combination, at least as far as the straight-laced folks were concerned.

The sound of glass breaking and a hoot and howl interrupted Tanner, and he exhaled a sigh. "They're not making a very good impression, I'm afraid."

Brisco smirked. "If you didn't have any trouble, there'd be no need for a Sheriff, right?"

"True, very true." Tanner groaned as he stood and stretched his legs.

"Are you okay?" Brisco eyed him.

"Fine. Just getting old, Brisco. Arthritis, don't you know."

A scream came from the street, and Brisco moved toward the door. "Just stay here, Red. I'll take care of this."

"Thank you, Son. You just took a load off my mind."

"Yeah, sure." Brisco mumbled. He knew when he was being played, but Red was an old friend of his Dad's, and he had definitely seen better days.

Brisco wavered between wanting Red's job and staying self-employed. Part of him desired to put down roots with Dixie, not only to make her happy, but also to give himself some security. Yet he enjoyed being on the trail going after bad guys, because in some ways it was safer. Safer for Dixie, anyway. He remembered the long, lonely times when his father was gone and how his mother had to fend for herself. Brisco did what he could, but he was just a kid. He shook his head. There was no time to think about those days. He had a job to do for the Sheriff.

Brisco stepped out of the office and into the street in time to see the ruffians who caused the disturbance in the saloon sauntering out the front door. One of them dragged a saloon girl with him, and he wore a lecherous grin. She fought the man and he yanked her forward. She ran into a post and wrapped her arms around it.

"Come on, darlin', you and I got a date."

"The only date you've got is with a jail cell at the Sheriff's office," Brisco said as he approached and stood with his hands on his gun belt and one foot perched on the bottom step.

"Well, if it ain't Brisco County Jr.," the scruffy, smelly man said as he stared at Brisco. He made eye contact, attempting to disarm him. But he was dealing with one of the greatest bounty hunters in the West. Brisco didn't spook easy. "Who died and made you Sheriff, huh?"

"Nobody, but Sheriff Tanner did ask me to come over here and make sure that everyone was behaving themselves." He didn't even blink as he kept his eyes locked with the other man. "I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure."

"The name's Butler Cray, but they call me One-Shot. You wanna know why?"

Brisco shook his head slowly, even while his eyes stayed on One-Shot. "No need. Now I know who you are."

One-Shot grinned and puffed out his chest. "So you've heard of me, huh? Well, you should. And you best be careful, County. I eat Sheriffs and their Deputies for breakfast." His laugh stuttered across the space between them, haughty and full of himself.

"Well, considering I was never officially sworn in as a Deputy, I guess I have nothing to worry about when I tell you the Sheriff wants you out of town."

One-Shot's mouth worked into a sour twist. "And I ain't finished my business yet, so if you don't mind..." He stepped down to the street and pushed Brisco out of the way with his forearm.

Brisco turned and grabbed One-Shot's shooting arm at the bicep and squeezed. "You've got one hour to get out of town. If in that time I find out you broke any laws, I'll track you down and you'll be spending the night in the iron hotel."

One-Shot spat out a wad of tobacco and missed Brisco's jacket by inches. "We'll see 'bout that, County." He wrested his arm away, and without a backwards glance One-Shot and his friend sauntered down the street. Brisco watched them like a hawk that minds its potential meal before swooping in to take it.

The bartender stood on the sidewalk polishing a glass mug with a dirty rag. Brisco asked, "Did One-Shot do anything in there?"

"He was manhandlin' my girls, but everybody does that," the bartender replied with a nonchalant tone that made Brisco's skin crawl. Some of the women who worked in the saloons and casinos had to practically sell their souls to survive, and he wished for a day when they wouldn't be forced into that kind of slavery. Instead, they would have marketable skills that would give them a better future.

"I heard a scream."

"That was one of the girls. One-Shot got into an argument with somebody and guns came out, and Penny was in the middle of it. It's okay," the bartender said. "No trouble here, but if'n you stick around awhile, no doubt somethin' will happen."

"Thank you," Brisco said and glanced at the woman dressed in a satiny, bright green dress trimmed with black lace, black stockings, boots, and a big black feather in her dark hair. "You okay, ma'am?"

His respectful tone and the tip of his hat with a hint of a smile and concern on his face caused her to smile and blush in return. "I'm fine, Mr. County. Thank you. I just know I'd feel a lot better if he never comes back here."

"Well, I don't know if I can do anything about that, but if he breaks a law, he'll be staying away for awhile, because he'll be sitting in jail."

As if on cue, they heard glass breaking at the end of the next block. One-Shot and his friend rushed out of a store with their arms loaded with supplies, and they ran for their mounts tied to the rail outside. One-Shot's companion dropped half his load while trying to get on his horse. One-Shot stuffed his into a saddle bag, fought off the store owner, and reached for his saddle to mount. By then, Brisco was there. Lord Bowler came out of the hotel to see what the fuss was about, and he ran to assist.

The bounty hunters were bruised and beaten, but the other guys looked worse when all was said and done. Brisco shoved One-Shot into the cell and slammed the door shut. Red was grateful and again talked up Brisco becoming Sheriff of the town. As before, Brisco said he would think about it. At the moment, however, he only wanted to go to the hotel, meet Dixie, and maybe take a hot bath before things got heavy between them. Thinking of Dixie running the sponge over his body, doing it in a way that brought his skin cells to life after an exhausting day on the trail, brought a smile to his face and his steps quickened.

"In a bit of a hurry, huh, Brisco," Bowler teased.

"If you had a woman like Dixie waiting for you, wouldn't you want to pick up the pace a little?" He grinned. "Who knows, maybe you and Genie might hit it off."

"Mmhmm, no way. As soon as she's recuperated, we part company. Which reminds me, we should get going and see how she's doing."

"You do that, Bowler. I have a date with an angel."

* * *

The two entered the hotel and went up to their rooms. Dixie's room sat directly across from Bowler's, and when they moved down the hall they found the door open a crack. Bowler pushed it aside and found Dixie standing at the foot of the bed with the doctor hovering over Genie, who lay on the bed. A bandage covered her wound and wrapped around her head. She looked a little pale, but her features were relaxed as if she were asleep.

"How is she," Bowler asked. His eyes seemed to have a mind of their own as they locked on her.

"Brisco! Bowler! What happened to you two?" Dixie stood with her hands on her hips as she studied the two men from head to toe. "You look like you went a few rounds with a badger.

"Nope, just some fella named One-Shot Cray and his sidekick, Lucky Joe. Only he wasn't so lucky today," Bowler answered with a sneer. "Those two are scum, nothin' but trouble. When I came out of the hotel and saw Brisco tryin' to wrangle 'em, I jumped right in to help."

"Well, it looks like it was a good thing you did," Dixie said. She took a few steps and used the towel to whisk off some dust from the shoulder of Brisco's buckskin jacket. "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, Dix. Thanks for asking," Brisco said and smiled in appreciation. His eye wandered to the bed and stopped on Genie's still form. "Has she been unconscious all this time? "

"She hit her head hard," Doc Doherty informed them. "But before you two arrived, she was starting to move and make noises, so I think she's about ready to awaken." He peered over his rimless glasses. "She definitely has a concussion, and it's possible that she may need someone to watch over her for awhile."

"Just peachy," Bowler mumbled and turned to stare out the window.

"What, you have someplace more important to be right now," Brisco asked.

"I was hot on the trail of Pete Hutter again, Brisco. But running into her, Genie, I lost the trail and now it's growing colder the longer I stay here."

"Pete," Genie muttered as her eyes opened, wary of her surroundings. She stared at the doctor when she focused on him and gasped. "You! You are not Pete, are you?" She got up on her elbows and scrambled away from him to the other side of the bed. Brisco was there and kept her from falling, but she squirmed and struggled against him. For such a slight thing, she was agile and strong.

"Hey, hey, settle down," Brisco soothed. "It's okay, you're among friends."

Genie blinked away the moisture flooding her eyes and studied each person in the room. Brisco released her and stood back a step, ready to restrain her if necessary. Her shoulders relaxed when she saw the friendly smile on Dixie's face and her eyes landed on Bowler. She smiled at him more than anyone else.

"I remember you. How could I forget you, my Master?" Her head swiveled around to glance at the others. "Who are all of these other people?"

Bowler ignored the quizzical expression and the mouthed question 'Master?' from Brisco and introduced them. "This here's Doc Doherty. He's been takin' real good care of you. Miz Dixie Cousins, and Brisco County, Jr. They're friends of mine, so you got nothin' to worry about with them."

Genie took in his words and relaxed. "What a relief! I thought maybe those men were back."

"Genie, what are you talking about," Brisco asked. He took a chair and pulled it closer to the bed before sitting on it and leaning forward, elbows on his thighs, his hat dangling between his legs.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you what was goin' on but after you fell off my horse…." Bowler came around the bed and knelt on one knee beside Brisco's chair. "You were kinda indisposed."

Her smile conveyed her embarrassment. "I am sorry, Sir. I should have known better, that horses are not much more stable than camels when one leans so far to one direction or another." She giggled.

Brisco turned to face Bowler. "What is she talking about?"

Bowler replied with an embarrassed tone. "She told me she was a real, live genie."

"Really?" Brisco examined her through eyes of skepticism. "She doesn't dress like one."

"And how would you know what a genie would dress like," Dixie asked, her fist on one hip as she stared down her man.

Brisco blushed, causing Bowler to chuckle. "Hey! I saw a picture in a book once, that's all! I swear!" He shrugged and turned back to Genie. "Besides, I thought I was asking a legitimate question."

"You were, Mr. County," Genie assured him with a voice as sweet as honey. "I used to be in a land with a lot of deserts. It was hot almost all the time, and my Master was very demanding." She waved a hand. "That is ancient history. You want to know what I know about this Pete, correct?" Her eyes landed on Brisco as she asked.

"Yes. Pete Hutter. Did he… own… you?" The idea made his stomach turn. Slavery was supposed to be dead in the United States, yet he knew in his travels that as long as people were people, there would always be captives and oppression against them. The possibility of Pete Hutter commanding her was almost unthinkable.

"No. My master was named Ahmed. He had a brother named Mahmud. They were not good men. They traveled around the area, performing magic and selling their wares." Her face wrinkled in disgust. "They wanted so many things, so many wishes to come true. I was obliged to do these things, although many of them were wrong." She cast her eyes downward to her wringing hands as she spoke. "But I could not refuse. It went against the genie code, and not only that, they beat me if I said 'no'."

"That's terrible," Dixie exclaimed. Her hands gripped the headboard and her knuckles turned white as she fought the disgust and rage that worked its way through her system. "Brisco, you can't let her go back!"

Brisco held up a hand to stop the tirade he knew was coming. With a calm voice, he asked, "Where are Ahmed and Mahmud now?"

Genie sat up straighter, stilled her hands, and a serene expression crossed her features. "I believe they are in the ground now, Mr. County. Someone buried them."

She proceeded to tell them about the day when the brothers were pursued and their wagon raided. "There were five men. Someone called the leader Pete. He wore all black, and he had longish hair, a beard and mustache, and he had hazel eyes full of evil. I will never forget it." She shivered at the memory. "The brothers wanted me to hold them off, but I could not. I do not know what happened, but I suddenly lost all my powers. They were so angry, Mahmud ordered me into my bottle and tossed it into the back of the wagon, so I could only hear what happened and was unable to see anything."

"Pete and his gang must have killed them," Bowler remarked.

"I believe so," Genie said with a slight nod. "I was there for a long time until someone came along. It was a man. He sounded like a kind man, with a woman and children. They were horrified by what they saw, and I heard him shoveling the dirt. He told the woman and kids to find rocks, and they must have used them to cover the bodies."

"When I arrived there, I saw two piles of rocks with some dirt," Bowler said. "But why didn't you call out to them and get their attention? You could have been rescued a lot sooner, Genie."

"I did. I cried out for help, and I asked the man to rub the bottle and release me, but… I think I frightened them. They thought the place was haunted, and they hurried away." She sniffled and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief that Bowler handed her. "Thank you. And thank you for listening to me and not running when I called out to you." She smiled at him, and the tenderness in the expression was like an arrow to his heart.

"You're welcome." Bowler was desperate to find Pete Hutter, but after hearing Genie's story, he had no intention of leaving her. "Uh, just out of curiosity, are you able to grant wishes again, or did you just lure me with that promise?"

"I do not know." Genie frowned. "I hope that I can. I want to please you, since I am so grateful for you rescuing me. And what kind of genie would I be if I could not do my Master's bidding?"

"Well, well, Bowler. What are you going to wish for," Dixie asked as she addressed him with a smirk.

"I would say that I wish Pete Hutter would show his ugly mug in this town, but that would be too cruel, after all Genie's gone through." His grin was warm and made her smile. "I'll have to think about that one."

"In the meantime, my patient should really get her rest," Doc Doherty admonished. "Genie?"

"Oh, I think that I am too excited to sleep, Doctor." She flashed him a smile. "I would like to spend time visiting with you all and learning about you, if I may. I have never had the opportunity to do so with my previous Masters, but I have a feeling that you, Lord Bowler, are a different kind of man."

The way she looked at him with her deep brown eyes, their slight almond shape enhanced by the rise of her cheeks when she smiled, it was all Bowler could do to resist her. Then she grew bold and reached out with a hand to cover the hand he rested on his knee, and he sensed something akin to a bolt of lightning striking him. She was magical, and special, and if she could really grant him his wishes, she would be a real treasure to hold onto. But he would never be her master and own her. Genie would be… what? A friend? A lover? His head was spinning too much to consider the options.

"Dix, we should probably finish settling in," Brisco said as he stood and slipped behind the chair where he'd been sitting, careful to not break the contact between Bowler and Genie. He stopped beside Dixie and noted the enchanted stare on Bowler's face. Whether or not she was a real genie, his friend had fallen victim to her charms. It wasn't often that Bowler exposed himself like that. Brisco couldn't help but think that it was a good thing.

"We'll see you two later," Dixie said. "Perhaps we can all eat dinner together?"

"Yeah, that'll be great," Brisco said. "See you later, Bowler, Genie." Brisco nodded. "Doc." He rushed Dixie out the door.

In the hall, Dixie leaned against the wall as Brisco unlocked the door to their room. Her eyes fixed on Bowler's closed door and a dreamy smile crossed her face. "Isn't it romantic, Brisco? A genie and Lord Bowler. What an odd, but intriguing, combination."

"If she's really a genie. I still have my doubts."

"Oh, you! You just don't appreciate the beauty of it." She rolled her shoulders off the wall and slipped past Brisco into the opened room.

"I appreciate beauty," Brisco answered with a defensive tone as he watched her bustle sashay side to side in a manner that stirred him inside. He closed the door, locked it, and approached her. "You're beautiful, Dixie, and I love you. Isn't that good enough?"

Dixie turned in his arms and purred, "That's perfect." She wrapped her arms around Brisco and indulged in an exploration of the depths of his love for her.


End file.
